Rushoman Civil War
The Rushoman Civil War,''' '''is an ongoing conflict between Travelers-59 and the Reaper-17. It began when Travelers-59 forces invaded Hell after the latter was implicated by the Great Civil War in Moscow. The Reaper-17 was initially caught off guard by the attack, but was able to hold Egypt after the initial onslaught in the Massacre of Egypt. This marked the first invasion of the continental United States by a foreign power since the Iraqi War. The Massacre in Hell Day 3, 2010 Hellmaster, a known hellspawn, personally lead the attack at America. Genshin, Nightmare and 3 other Members of Tavelers-59 assault Darkhand and massacre both civilians and the other member of Reaper-17. Darkhand, tipped off to the true identity of Borodin, killed him and left his body behind in order to give the appearance that the operation was planned and carried out by elements of Reaper-17. The government, upon seeing the use of hell's made weapons, Hellspawns speaking shooters, and the body of American Joseph Allen, believe that the terrorist act was carried out with the approval of Hell's Government. Darkhand claimed that those who committed the attack would be held responsible. The Surprise Attack on Sparta, Greece, Rome, Italy, & El Paso, Texas Day 4, 2010 Following the assault at Egypt, Travelers-59 launches a surprise attack on the eastern seaboard of the Reaper-17. Traveler aircraft were able to penetrate The Reaper's radar defenses because Traveler forces had managed to crack an ACS module from a downed American spy satellite. Upon duplicating the module, they were able to hack the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) system to give the illusion that an attack was happening in Sparta, Rome and El Paso instead of the Wolrd. During the initial stages of the attack, Reaper aircraft managed to drop many Hellspawn paratroopers and significant ground support in the form of tanks and BTRs. The 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment at the time to Washington D.C., heads to secure a crashed High-Value Individual codenamed Raptor. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs and many Russian troops. The Rangers are able to extract Raptor and inflict heavy losses on the Russians in the process. Following the extraction of Raptor, the Travelers continue to push through Northern Virginia en route to Texas. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia, where the Rangers, along with a Stryker ICV (callsign: Honey Badger) buy valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The Rangers were also tasked with extracting a High Value Individual from a house on Brookmere Road. The HVI (High Value Individual) was found to be dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by Reaper forces. Hell turned into a Battle Zone Day 5, 2010 The massive Reaper-17's armed forces and Travelers-59's paratroopers managed take control of the city, bombing many monuments and setting up firing positions in government buildings as well as seizing control of the White House of Hell. Reaper forces in the capital then proceeded to evacuate every Hellspawns they can from the Travelers-59 at the Monument, as well as at sites along the Potomac River. However, numerous Travelers vehicles and soldiers delay their evacuation. Genshin and his Clan enter the Department of Commerce and provide sniper support for the Monument evac site. Private James Ramirez, using an M82A1 SASR with Thermal scope, assists the evacuation by sniping The Reapers armed with Javelin missiles, before proceeding to eliminate the enemy artillery with the enemy munitions. The Ranger team are evacuated by a Navy SEALS team, and piloting a Black Hawk helicopter, shot down heavy Russian resistance at the World War II Memorial. The helicopter takes a hit (courtesy of the SAM sites on the top of the Department of Justice building) and crashes just southwest of the White House. The EMP: The Possible Defeat of the Reaper-17 Invading Force by the Travelers-59 Day 5, 2016 At the same time as the squad's helicopter crashed, Task Force 141 assaulted a Russian submarine base with the intent of destroying a nuclear submarine. Captain John Price, however, commandeers the sub and launches a nuclear missile. Price intended to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP over the entire Eastern seaboard of the United States - disabling all electronics. At the crash site, Pvt. Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn, and Sgt. Foley are fighting against Travelers ground forces who outnumber them heavily. Meanwhile, in orbit, an astronaut, refered to as 'Sat1', stationed in the International Space Station, observes a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Houston control and the ISS try to figure out what the bogey is, the missile explodes, creating the EMP. The explosion also creates a shockwave in orbit which destroys the ISS. On the ground, as the situation for the American forces looks hopeless, the pulse reaches the ground disabling all Reaper air support and ground vehicles. Now with their advantage removed, the Spider Clan forces begin losing territory. At the same time, the Russian forces closing in on the crashed helicopter are thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack choppers begin falling to the ground, an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos Foley's squad is able to escape and they soon learn that Colonel Marshall is assembling a task force at the Whiskey Hotel, intended to re-capture the White House. The team joins the other American soldiers and together they fight their way to the White House. During the assault an emergency broadcast is heard declaring that Washington DC is to be assumed lost to the Russians and that the US Air Force is commencing carpet bombing of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fight their way to the roof of the White House and deploy green flares to indicate the White House has been retaken and that Americans have regained control of the city. Corporal Dunn claims that he would like to burn Moscow down to the ground after the devastation in Washington, foreshadowing a possible counter-attack by the Americans on Russian soil. Despite the Americans holding many buildings throughout Washington, the actual results of the battle are not known, as there were engagements at the Capitol Building as well as elsewhere in the city. The Russian forces are unlikely to have been defeated in DC but have certainly been weakened. Elsewhere on the Coasts and possibly Alaska, it can also be assumed that the war continues, on a smaller scale. Both Russians and Americans lost their electronics and vehicles in the blast, leaving them even on the ground, though the Americans have the home-field advantage, they don't need radio equipment to communicate, and the Russians seem to be very disorganized, seeing as they relied on their radio equipment. Aftermath Most of Hell is retaken. Though nothing has been confirmed regarding the aftermath of the attack in Hell, it can be speculated from dialogue at the end of Whiskey Hotel Bank that there will be a Confederate counterattack. It is unknown which nations will ally with Reaper-17 or the Travelers-59, if and when a counterattack should occur. It could be reasonably speculated that the Confedrate forces will have retaken most of the east coast by the end of Day 7, probably amidst a Bronx retreat. Category:Story Arcs